I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore
by AnimaeChina
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Please R & R! It's after Endless Waltz and everything is peaceful in the colonies and the Earth Sphere United Alliance. A young woman named Midi Une who used to be a spy in the war, now college student, is looking for shelter from the r
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 1

"It's a raining, but the weatherman said it was going to be sunny." Midii Une thought looking for refuge. "The weatherman is usually right, but why is he wrong today? Does it mean that something bad is going to happen?" Midii caught sight of a circus tent and went inside. "I hope the owners don't mind me walking in like this. I think they'll understand, anyway it's temporary."

Midii looked around the tent; animals inside cages surrounded her. Not faraway she heard cheering and applauding.

"Someone is performing right now." Midii said softly. She walked around a little bit more amazed at the collection of animals. One animal however, made her walk to its cage, the lion. Something about the lion reminded her of something. 

"Why do you seem so familiar? It's seems like I met you before or I met someone like you." She muttered. The lion walked up to her, Midii wasn't afraid she was transfixed but it's eyes.

"Your eyes...." She began but then shut her mouth and automatically she began stroking the lion. The lion in response growled softly.

Midii smiled at the lion, "Yeah, you like that don't you, boy." The lion growled a little louder. Midii giggled at the lion and sneezed.

"Heh, the stupid rain made me sick." Midii murmured. "That what keep me from petting you though." She told the lion cheerfully and sneezed again.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing here?" A deep soft voice said making Midii jump. Midii pushed some strands of pale blond hair out of her face and started walking away slowly, backwards shivering in her light blue cotton dress and cardigan.

"I'm really sorry, sir. It's raining and I need to find a place to keep myself from getting wet." Midii explained slowly turning her head toward the voice. Before she was going to talk anymore she was staring wide eyed at a young man in a clown costume wearing half a mask.

There was silence between them for a couple of minutes. They both looked like they've seen some kind of ghost from their past coming back to haunt them.

"Nanashi." She said slowly breaking the silence.

"Midii." Nanashi said softly. Midii began to wobble and her eyes were getting hazy.

"Nanashi~~" She said again hoarsely and fainted.

"Midii!" Nanashi cried in alarm. Midii blacked out when Nanashi caught her.

______________________________________________________________________________

A couple of hours later....

Midii woke up in a room unfamiliar to her and looked around groggily. She saw a woman with wavy red hair sitting on a couch watching TV.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Midii asked.

The redhead turned around and said for a couple of hours.

"I hope if you don't mind me asking but what is your name?" Midii asked.

"My name is Catherine Bloom." Catherine answered, "Could you tell me yours?" She asked right after.

"Midii Une." Midii replied. "Um.... could you tell me where Nanashi went?"

"Nanashi?" Catherine said puzzled. After some thought it hit her, "You must mean Trowa! I`ll call him over here."

"Y-you really don't have to do that." Midii protested but she was too late.

"Trowa! Midii has woken up!" Catherine yelled and walked out the door. Midii's heart began to beat wildly and she tightened the grip on the blanket. While waiting for Trowa she stared at the entrance and began thinking.

"Nanashi--no Trowa it's been eight years since we've seen each other. Do you want to see me as much as I want to see you? I hope you don't think that I hate when I really do love you. I still love you and it has made my heart ache for eight years because I didn't know where you went." Midii brought her right hand to heart. "I wanted to see your face everyday and wanted you hold me in a long embrace. The most important thing is that I wanted you to smile at me with love." Then she brought both of her hands with to her face trying not to cry. "My one true wish is not to be alone anymore. After I came home I slowly began to get lonely seeing my family die slowly one by one. I wondered if you survived somehow during the war. Now I know you did survive and you have people surrounding you. Isn't it ironic you said before you left that I had somewhere to go back to but now I don't. I'm so lonely without you it's been so hard not to cry everyday. I now understand why you wear a mask." Midii brought her knees to her chest and looked down at the sheet.

When Trowa was walking to Midii's room he was also thinking.

"This is strange, I'm finally going to see Midii after eight years. I wonder if she felt lonely the way I did for so long. I envy her in a way, she knows who she is and I still don't. I guess she was right and I was wrong, we aren't the same after all." Trowa finally entered the room and was surprised to see her in the position that she was in.

"Midii?" He said concerned. Midii turned her head slowly and looked at Trowa with sad eyes and a small smile. Trowa not effected by this walked to her and put his right hand to her forehead. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"A little." Midii lied.

"You feel really hot though. Are you sure you're alright?" Trowa questioned.

"Actually I feel really cold." Midii shivered putting her arms around her trying to warm herself up.

Trowa leaned forward concerned staring intently at her with his dark emerald green eyes. He took the sheet and made lean against the wall and covered her with it. Midii stared at Trowa directly in his eyes.

"C-could you please hold me?" Midii asked timidly shivering harder. Trowa immediately embraced her without any question. Midii relaxed her head and most of her upper body against Trowa's chest. Midii put her ear directly on the spot where Trowa's hert was and listened to his steady heart beat. Each time she heard his heart beat she became warmer. "I don't want this moment to ever end." Midii thought happily.

____________________________________________________________________________

Then the inevitable happened Catherine knocked on the door frame and said cheerfully, "I brought some soup!" Trowa and Midii both stiffened and broke the embrace. Catherine left the soup and thermomether on a table, "I'll just leave this here to leave you two alone." As soon as Catherine left Trowa picked the bowl up immediately and brought it over to Midii.

"Let me feed you."

"Okay."

After feeding a couple of spoonfulls of soup to Midii he asked, "So what have you been doing?"

"I'm going to college now and I work part time at a resturant."

After a couple of more spoonfulls she asked curiously, "How did you end up working in this circus?"

Trowa told her everything from when he left her to the part about working with the Preventers with the other Gundam Pilots. Midii listened to every single word while eating soup. Trowa sort of surprised at himself for telling her so much. 

"You must be really greatful to have a family now and friends like the Gundam Pilots." Midii commented. "You really deserve it after all the work you've done."

"Did you still continue to become a spy for the Alliance?" Trowa asked. Midii nodded at him shamefully.

"That was the only way I could help support my family." She mumbled. "I stopped after the Eve Wars because that's when my whole family died."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, it's not your fault. However I did cry very hard each time they died."

Trowa put the bowl away and held one of her hands. Midii gripped on to Trowa's hand very tightly but not enough to hurt.

"I think I did deserve to be sad after what I did to you." Midii said in a low voice trembling. "I have no family right now but you have a family and friends." Midii then began to break down. Trowa embraced her again trying to calm her down by stroking her hair.

"Shh." He whispered. "It's alright, go ahead and cry." he crooned holding Midii's body racking with sobs.

About twenty or thirty minutes later Midii stopped and Trowa slowly let go of her.

"I'm sorry that I cried. I didn't want you to see me again like this. I thank you, though for comforting me, from the bottom of my heart." Midii said thoughtfully. Trowa gave Midii a small smile in return and Midii smiled back.

"Go back to bed. You'll probably be better tomorrow." Midii did what he was told and fell asleep right away. Trowa smiled again and felt her forehead again before walking away, tentatively kissed her forhead. Trowa picked up the bowl and looked at the thermomether.

"Hn, I forgot to check her temperature. I'll do it later."

Author's Notes: So how do you like the first chapter of I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore? I know the name is long but I couldn't really think of anything else. This is my first New Mobile Suit Gundam Wing fanfic. If you feel like e-mailing me e-mail me at SailorPeace_musi@hotmail.com I know the address is weird too but I couldn't think of anything else at that time either. *sigh* I feel like I could of done better on this fic. Chapter 2 will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 2

That following morning Midii woke up startled because she wasn't in her apartment. Then she remembered that she fell sick and that Trowa took care of her. When she got out of bed and went for the door she turned around for some reason. She thought that probably Trowa slept somewhere taking care of her all night. To her surprise he did take care of her all night. He was sleeping on that couch with his trademarks black turtleneck and jeans. She walked over to Trowa and helped him with his blanket and stroked his hair.

"Thank you Trowa, I didn't think you really cared." She murmured. Before walking away she admired the way he looked sleeping. _"Looks so innocent, like a little boy. It's hard to believe that he was a Gundam Pilot. Then again it's not so hard when he wakes up."_ She thought. Slowly she bent down with her eyes closed to kiss him on the cheek. Before she could kiss him Trowa turned his face and she ended up kissing his lips instead. _"Huh? This isn't his cheek. What did I kiss?"_ She thought troubled. She opened her eyes and almost squealed in shock if Trowa wasn't asleep. She quickly backed away from him blushing. 

Catherine then walked into the room with a tray suddenly making Midii blush harder.

"Midii, are you all right? Your face--it's red." Catherine said concerned.

"I-I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me." Midii stuttered. Catherine placed the tray on a table.

"This is Trowa's and your breakfast." Catherine pointed out.

"Thank you." Midii said politely. Then Trowa began to wake up, he yawned loudly. 

"About time, sleepyhead." Catherine giggled.

"Hn." Trowa responded tartly. Catherine giggled louder along with Midii.

"I already ate, so I'll leave you two alone." Catherine said leaving. After Catherine left Midii and Trowa just stared at each other blankly in silence. After a couple of minutes Midii began to set the table. Trowa walked over to the table and started helping her. During the process Midii and Trowa were both reaching for the same item. Midii reached it first and Trowa a second later. They both stopped moving for awhile at this predicament. The uncomfortable silence filled the room again. Slowly they moved their heads up to look at each other. They held their gazes for a moment, staring very intently at each other. Trowa removed his hand away from the object. Midii picked up the utensil and placed it on her side of the table.

_"What was that all about?"_ Midii wondered. When they were done setting the table they immediately began to eat. 

"I see you're feeling much better." Trowa commented.

"Yes, I don't feel sick at all. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"you're welcome." Trowa blushed and lowered his head so his bangs could cover it.

"You must like your job." Midii said trying to strike a conversation. "I remember when we ten, I saw you look back at the circus like you wanted to be in it." Trowa didn't say anything he just continued eating.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it." Midii said sadly looking down at her food.

"I do like working at the circus." Midii looked up startled. "It does make me happy." Trowa continued.

"That's because you're making other people happy. People come to the circus to spend some time with their loved ones. It always feels good to make people happy." Trowa was startled by her answer and looked up at her. "When I go to work people aren't there just to eat a meal. People are also there to talk and be happy."

"Do you have someone who makes you happy?" Trowa asked startling Midii.

"No, not really." Midii said wistfully. _"I wish that person was you though."_ "Whenever I do find that person. I want to protect him with all my life. I will always try to make him happy."

"I feel like that about Cathy in a way."

"Do you love her?" Midii asked her heart beating ferociously.

"Yes, but not in the way that you think." Trowa teased.

"Oh." Midii muttered blushing.

"She's my surrogate sister."

"Do you have somebody who makes you very happy?" Midii asked thoughtfully.

"No." He answered bluntly his heart beating hard.

"Well, I'm done." Midii said standing up cleaning.

"You don't have to do that." Trowa said also standing. "I'll get them." He offered taking the plates and other utensils away from her.

"Thanks."

______________________________________________________________

At the entrance of the circus....

"Thank you for having here." Midii said politely.

"It was really nice seeing Trowa's girlfriend." Catherine said. Trowa and Midii both blushed in response. "I was just kidding."

Trowa cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you."

"Yeah and if you ever want to eat. Please visit me at Cafe Terrace." Midii said cheerfully. Trowa rummaged through his jean pockets and pulled out a ticket.

"Take this, come watch the show if you want to." Trowa said.

Midii took the tickets from his hand and smiled. "I'll come." _"I'll always want to see you."_ Midii then walked away waving.

When Midii was out of earshot Catherine said to Trowa, "That's the first time I've seen you give a ticket to someone. Do you really want her to see you perform?" Trowa didn't say anything and walked inside the tent. Catherine flustered at his response went in after him.

Author's Note: Finally, I have it done. I hope you liked this chapter. I think I made Midii too much like Miki from Marmalade Boy in a way. I wasn't intending to do that. Please e-mail me your responses if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 3

"Excuse me, waitress!" A man shouted sitting in a booth.

"Coming!" Midii responded walking over there. "How may I help you?" She asked automatically.

"I'd like to know what's the name of that waitress over there." The man said pointing to a waitress with brown hair and brown eyes who was serving another customer.

"Why....?" Midii asked curiously and annoyed. The man didn't say anything he just stared at her. "Y-you want to go out with her, don't you?" She asked tersely. The man looked away and blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. Her name is Chris. Is that all?"

"No. I'd also like a piece of apple pie."

"Coming right up!" Midii jotted the order down on a notepad. Before going into the kitchen she went to talk to Chris.

"Chris, that guy over there likes you." She whispered. "What are you going to do about it."

"I don't know. I guess I'll walk over to him after I give my customer's their food." Chris said and that's what she did. While they were talking Midii took care of Chris's tables. 

When the restaurant was about to close those two were still talking amiably. Midii looked at both at them sadly and sighed.

_"I wish Trowa and me could be like that."_ Midii wished in her heart and took off her apron. "Hey Chris!" She called out. All she got back was giggling. Midii sighed again, "I'm leaving now! Will you close up for me?" Chris didn't even listen to what Midii was saying. Midii walked up to Chris and tapped on her back angrily startling Chris. 

"W-what do you want?" Chris asked nervously.

Midii calming down said, "Will you please close up for me? I'm leaving now, I have some place to go."

"Oh, okay I understand." Chris responded politely.

"Good." Midii smiled. She began walking out the door but before she did she turned around and looked at them. "Don't talk too long okay?" She teased and stepped out.

__________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the circus....

Trowa was backstage looking at the audience looking for Midii. He was starting to wonder if Midii couldn't make it. He kept looking for her anyway trying to look for hair color; a pale blond.

A couple of minutes later Midii came into the tent and immediately began hunting for a good seat.

_"Got to find a good seat, I wanna get a good look at Trowa's performance. I also want him to know that I'm here."_ Midii thought oblivious to his dark green eyes searching for her. Once Midii found what she thought was a good seat she felt a weird vibe. She turned her head to the empty space where the performance was to be. She saw something brown move up and down, left and right. Her heart began to thump hard. She just stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

_"Is he looking for me?!" _Midii thought excitedly. The brown stopped moving and it was facing in her direction. Midii's heart thumped even harder when she saw that she was right. _"Trowa...."_

_"Midii....you came...." _Trowa thought happily relieved.

__

"I came for you, are you happy?" Midii wondered shyly.

__

"This makes me a little glad....will she like my performance?" He thought nervously.

_"I bet he's good." _She thought happily. Suddenly a fanfare of horns and trumps began to play accompanied by drums.

"Welcome to the circus!" A deep voiced boomed. Then there was a big puff of smoke in the middle of the tent. As soon as the smoke disappeared a man in a red suit and top hat appeared. Everybody in the tent cheered and clapped. When the manager announced the first act Catherine walked over to Trowa.

"Did Midii come?" She asked politely.

"Yeah." He replied easily.

"Good." She said slowly. Trowa turned around and faced her.

"Why's that?" He asked confused.

"You'll see." She answered in a singsong voice.

"Hn."

_________________________________________________________________

Trowa was handing Catherine her knives to her when the manager was supposedly to announce them coming on. Catherine shook her had at Trowa.

"I'm not going to throw knives at you today." She told him.

"Then....why are you dressed up?" Trowa asked not understanding what's going on.

"We're going to do something different today." She told him slyly. Trowa began to grimace as she walked out following her. Catherine walked over to the manager and he looked backstage as if signaling the other performers to do something. Trowa also looked backstage and began to feel nervous but didn't show it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we have a special show today!" The manager began. "First of all are there any young ladies who are the same age as this young man would like to volunteer?" The manager asked pointing at Trowa. Catherine was looking for Midii while the crowd murmured and Trowa pondered. Once she caught sight of Midii she immediately ran to fetch her. Catherine took Midii out of her seat forcefully. When Trowa saw Catherine pull Midii out of the audience he became agitated.

_"I hope it's not what I think it is."_ Trowa thought grimly. 

"Ah! I see we have a volunteer!" The manager said jovially bringing Trowa out of his thoughts.

"Catherine, what are you doing?" Midii whispered nervously.

"Don't worry I'll be telling you what to do over the mike." Catherine answered calmly.

_"Is she trying to set us up on a date!"_ both Midii and Trowa thought frighteningly. Catherine placed Midii next to Trowa who glanced at Trowa nervously. Trowa also glanced at Midii but didn't show anything as usual. Catherine grabbed the mike from the manager.

"To end tonight's show we're going to tell a story to you." Catherine said. "It's about two young clowns going out on a date." Catherine reported cheerfully. The audience went wild!

_"She is setting us up on a date."_ Midii and Trowa thought warily.

"Since it's going to be two clowns. Our volunteer has to dress like one." Catherine said and girl clowns appeared out of nowhere and brought Midii backstage. After a couple of minutes Midii came out in a pink dress with suspenders over a white t-shirt, white and green striped stockings, a bowler hat with a daisy sticking out, and those big red shoes. However, she didn't wear any of that clown makeup. 

_"Wow, she looks cute."_ Trowa thought amazed as Midii walked back to the center of the stage. 

"Oh my! You really do look adorable!" Catherine gushed.

"Thanks...." Midii muttered blushing staring at the ground.

"Okay then let's start the story!" Catherine said enthusiastically. The girl clowns came over to Trowa and Midii and ushered them over to their places. Suddenly the light were shut off and the only light was a stage light on Catherine.

"Our story begins with the boy clown arriving on the doorstep of the girl clown's." Catherine began and a stage appeared on Trowa and Midii with a door between them. Trowa was holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

"The boy clown knocked on the door and the girl clown answered it." Trowa knocked the door solidly a couple times with the flowers behind his back. Then Midii opened the door with a big smile on her face. 

"The boy clown surprised the girl clown with his bouquet of daisies. The girl clown excepted them happily but there was something in the flowers that also surprised her." 

Trowa brought out the bouquet of daisies slowly right in front of Midii's face. Midii really acted like she was surprised and tentatively grabbed for them. When she went to smell the flowers some water was squirted on her face. The audience naturally laughed at this and Midii grinned.

"To thank the boy clown for the flowers Midii decided to give him her daisy from her hat." 

Midii took off her hat and carefully took the daisy off and gave to Trowa like a shy schoolgirl.

"The boy clown was shocked at the gesture. He grabbed the daisy and smelt it too and was also surprised."

Trowa grabbed the flower, looked at it thoughtfully, and brought it to his nose slowly. Then some water also squirted in face and became startled. Trowa looked at Midii a bit curiously but all Midii did was grin at him innocently. The audience laughed at this too.

"The girl clown took out her hand wanting the boy clown to lead them on their date. The boy clown took her hand and they walked away."

Midii brought her hand out and lowered her grin into a cute smile. Trowa took her hand timidly and they walked away slowly swinging their hands with the stage light still shining on them. The audience awed at them and clapped softly.

When they walked past Catherine she said, "The boy clown took the girl clown to a cute restaurant. When they arrived the host asked how many guests. The boy said two and the host brought them to a table for two."

Another stage light shined down on a clown wearing a tuxedo standing in front of a post. Trowa and Midii stopped in front of the clown. The host clown held up a sign saying "How many?", the audience laughed, Trowa held up two fingers. The host put the sign away and led them to a table, which was shined by another stage light. Trowa helped Midii with her chair and then sat in his chair.

"The host gave them menus and walked away. They both looked at their menus carefully. When the waiter came they both ordered for spaghetti. All three of them were shocked but the waiter shrugged and walked away. The boy and girl just stared at each other blankly. However, the girl broke the tension by touching the boy's hand. They sat there smiling at each other affectionately." 

The host gave Trowa and Midii pretend menus and they both looked at the pretend menus with thought. The host walked away and a couple of seconds later the waiter appeared he was wearing a white dress shirt with buttons and black pants. While Trowa and Midii were looking at their "menus" they noticed that there were signs on the other side of the table. The waiter took out a pretend notepad and pencil. Trowa and Midii grabbed the signs at the same time and showed them to him. The audience laughed at this too, the children's laughter were louder for those who could read. Trowa, Midii, and the waiter didn't move for a while but then the waiter shrugged and pretended to write it down and walked away. Trowa and Midii put the signs down and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Midii slowly reached for Trowa's hand and smiled when she touched it Trowa got surprised. He felt a rush of heat go through his arm and go through the rest of his body. Trowa got over the surprise and intertwined his fingers with Midii's even though it wasn't part of the act and smiled. Midii blushed at the motion and stared at Trowa with glazed eyes smiling a bit more.

"A little while later the waiter came back with one big dish of spaghetti. Both the boy and girl looked at the waiter perplexed. As soon as the waiter saw their looks he began to grab the plate to exchange it for two plates. However, the girl stopped him saying it was okay. She didn't want the boy to think that the date was going wrong. So the waiter walked away leaving the two alone. The boy and girl ate the spaghetti together in silence, but as soon as they were finishing they were stuck on one string of spaghetti and accidentally kissed each other. They broke away from each other blushing furiously."

The waiter brought a _real_ big plate of spaghetti and silverware in front of Trowa and Midii. They both got surprised again and looked the waiter perplexed. The waiter was going to the grab the plate but Midii stopped him and shook her head. The waiter walked away and Trowa and Midii began eating (Trowa took his mask off of course). 

_"No wonder Catherine made me skip dinner." _Trowa thought ruefully.

_"Thank God, that I skipped dinner to come here."_ Midii thought gratefully. While they were eating Midii stole some glimpses of Trowa. All she wanted to do was stare into Trowa's eyes but she thought that would be too weird in front of hundreds or thousands of people. Trowa didn't notice that Midii was trying to look at him all he thought was how hot he felt when he touched Midii's hand. He was also trying to finish the spaghetti as fast as he can. They were so deep into their thoughts they didn't even notice how fast they were eating. The audience was sort of amazed at their eating ability, some of them thought that this was actually planned for. Soon their faces got closer and closer they also didn't realizing that they were standing. Then suddenly they kissed each other! It wasn't exactly a kiss, it was more like a peck but they backed off anyway.

_"I can't believe I wasn't paying attention! I hope he/she doesn't think that I really wanted to kiss him/her like that!"_ Both Trowa and Midii thought alarmed. 

"After they finished their dinner the waiter immediately came to them with two glasses of apple cider and a check."

The waiter came and did exactly what Catherine said. 

"After the cider was finished and the check was paid, the boy led the girl to the park. They talked and walked for hours until the girl stopped and saw a shooting star go by. She made a wish and her wish was that they'd be together forever happy. The boy looked at the girl thoughtfully with his head slightly tilted. When the girl noticed the boy doing this she looked at the boy questioningly. The boy quickly regained his composure. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the park. Then they winded back at the girl's house. The girl smiled at the boy and the boy smiled back at the girl. It seems like they both had a good time. Before the girl took off the boy's mask and kissed him on the lips. The boy was shocked, he didn't know what to do! Except he just kissed her back. The girl handed back the boy's mask but the boy placed it back in her hands. So in return for the mask she gave him her hat and hugged him. The boy tightened the hug. When they finally let go of each other the girl walked to the door backwards looking at the boy. She walked into the door and closed the door still looking at the boy. When she closed the door she leaned against the door and sighed. The boy faced in the opposite direction. They brought their gifts up to their faces and kissed them." 

When Midii and Trowa finished their cider Trowa placed a pretend credit card on the check. The waiter came back and walked away later coming back a couple of seconds later. Trowa took a pretend pen, signed the pretend receipt and put on his mask. After that was done they walked around the tent for awhile some classical background music filled the silence. Suddenly a burning arrow flew by and landed safely somewhere. Before it landed Midii quickly went into a pose that made her look like she was wishing. While she stood there with her eyes closed and hands clasped together Trowa did what Catherine said. He did think she look cute the way she was. Midii came out of her pose and slowly turned to Trowa. Trowa became startled and grabbed her hand they walked back to where they started. They stood there in front of the door and smiled at each other brightly. Then Midii reached for Trowa's mask hesitantly at first but took it off and swiftly kissed him on the lips softly. Trowa's eyes became wide but he relaxed and deepened the kiss.

_"So, this is how a **real** kiss feels like." _Trowa thought. When they broke away their faces were tinted with red. Midii handed the mask back to Trowa but Trowa took her hands and pushed them back down. Midii glanced at Trowa then at the mask, she took off her hat and gave it to him. Trowa grabbed the hat and fingered the brim of the hat with his thumbs gingerly. Midii then hugged Trowa fiercely. Trowa hugged her back equally fierce fully. Then Midii back away slowly not taking her eyes off him. When they couldn't see each other Midii leaned on the door and Trowa faced the opposite direction. Then exactly at the same time they kissed the mask/hat.

"The End." The audience cheered and clapped loudly. Some people even whistled. Trowa and Midii both walked to the center of the tent. The audience cheered and laughed even louder when they got there. Before they bowed Midii gave back the mask and Trowa the hat. They grabbed each other's hand and bowed together. As soon as the audience got up left Catherine, Midii, and Trowa walked backstage.

"Catherine how did you manage to pull if off?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, how did you do it?" Midii asked wanting to know too.

"I just told the manager that I wanted you two together, which I do. He thought it was sweet and since you were a Gundam Pilot and are the star of the circus. He thought this was a way to repay you."

_"But did it **have** to be this way!" _Trowa and Midii thought incredulously.

"Interesting." Trowa said in a calm voice.

"Um well, can I have my clothes back now?" Midii asked sheepishly.

"Oh sure!" Catherine said running to get her clothes. While Catherine was looking for Midii's clothes leaving Midii and Trowa alone again.

_"Why is it that whenever I'm alone with Trowa it also starts out so uncomfortable?"_ Midii wondered unhappily.

"I-I'm sorry for tonight. I didn't expect you to perform with me. It must have been embarrassing." Trowa apologized shyly.

"It's alright, I actually had fun."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Then Catherine came back running in with Midii's clothes. Before Midii went to change Trowa grabbed Midii's arm. Midii looked at Trowa's hand then at Trowa's face in surprise.

"Um-um-I-Do you, is it okay if I walked home with you?" Trowa stuttered. Midii nodded slowly. "Great." Trowa let go of her arm and went to change.

As soon as Trowa left Catherine squealed, "Oh wow! Oh wow! He really likes you! Hurry go and change!" Midii didn't object and ran to the women's dressing room. 

________________________________________________________________

After a couple of minutes Trowa was waiting for Midii outside the tent.

"I'm sorry I took so long!" Midii apologized running toward Trowa.

"It's alright, let's go." 

Trowa and Midii couldn't think of anything to say during the walk. As soon as they got to the halfway point.

"Trowa, why are you walking me home?" Midii asked curiously.

"I just wanted to." Trowa answered bluntly. _"And I also want to ask you something in private."_ He added silently.

"Oh, okay." Midii said smiling. Midii brushed her hand against Trowa's by accident but Trowa grabbed it anyway. Midii was a little startled at first but thought it was okay and smiled at this too.

When they finally arrived at Midii's apartment Midii hugged Trowa.

"Thank you for taking the time to get home." She said softly. Midii then fumbled for her keys and got them out. She began to unlock the door when she opened it Trowa grabbed her shoulder.

"Um, do you want to go out on a real date? I mean since the one at the circus was more like work. Wouldn't it be nicer if we went on a real date without any people watching us?" Trowa asked bashfully.

Midii looked at him starry-eyed, "I would love to go." She answered breathily.

"How about next week on Friday, is seven o' clock okay?" Midii nodded in response. Then Trowa leaned in toward Midii.

"Is it okay if I kiss you to seal the deal?" Trowa asked softly. Midii nodded again and closed her eyes and tipped her head. Trowa bowed his head a little, closed his eyes and kissed Midii. When they were done Midii hugged Trowa again and put her ear to his heart.

_"I like listening to his heart. It really soothes me."_ Midii thought. They stood there like that for a couple of hours and said good bye.

Author's Note: I'm finally finished with Chapter 3! I didn't expect it to take so long either! *sigh* I made Trowa a lot like Li Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura and Midii like Sakura in this chapter didn't I? Please e-mail on what you think of the story!


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 4

Midii is in her college campus walking to her next class. While walking she is thinking of what happened last week. She recalls meeting Nanashi again in that circus now going by Trowa Barton. She especially remembers the kiss during the performance and the one in front of her apartment. 

Midii brought her hand to her lips, _"That kiss, it was so sweet like candy. After that kiss everything else tasted and smelled sweet. Why is that?"_ Midii thought consciously. Suddenly she bumped into somebody making that person and her dropping their books.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Midii explained franticly picking up her books.

"It's alright." The student answered picking up his books.

"Let me find a way to make it up to you." Midii said getting up.

"Well...." The student began inquisitively. "You could go on a date with me."

"Except that." She replied bluntly. The student cringed at the response.

"Are you sure because I can---" The student stated then was cut off when he caught Midii glaring at him.

"Am I really that ugly?" The student asked exasperated.

"No, you are actually quite handsome. You have nice long black hair, dark blue eyes, tall, and seem physically fit." Midii stated in monotone.

"Then why did you decline?" The student asked confused.

Midii scoffed at the student, "You really can't be that dense." She said dryly. The student just blinked at her stupidly. "I'm taken already you idiot."

"So?" The student said airily. Midii responded by walking away hastily. The student chased after her. "Wait!" He cried out.

"Just go away." Midii said irritated speeding up.

"Okay, I was being a little cruel." He admitted. "How long have you two been going out anyway?" He asked in a curious and innocent manner. That just made Midii speed up more. The student ran up to Midii's side. Then Midii stopped and turned to him.

"Ah, so you're going to tell me." He said victoriously. Instead of words he got bunch of beatings instead. Midii walked away from the student who was cringing on the floor with his books sprawled out. 

_"Honestly! Some people are so **annoying**!"_ Midii thought angrily.

_____________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the circus....

"Trowa~~~!" Catherine said in a singsong voice.

"Yes." Trowa answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Today is your second date with Midii!" Catherine announced. "Are you exited?" She asked innocently.

"Correction. It's our _first_ date. I wouldn't call your little scandal a date and yes I'm exited." Trowa said poignantly.

"What do you mean that my setup wasn't the first date!" Catherine began hotly the softened when Trowa admitted he was exited. "Wow! I can't believe you're very exited!"

"Actually, I'm nervous instead of exited." Trowa said correcting himself.

"Oh this is just too sweet!" Catherine squealed. Trowa didn't say anything and turned away from Catherine.

_"Speaking of sweet, ever since that kiss, everything has smelled and tasted sweet. Is it because she is the first one I kissed?"_ Trowa thought shyly, blushing, and smiling.

"Trowa what's wrong?" Catherine asked worriedly walking around him. When she saw Trowa blushing she got all happy again.

"Oh my gosh, you're blushing! Oh, I wish had a camera with me!" Catherine gushed.

"C-could you please stop that." Trowa mumbled. "We have work to do around here." he said trying to change the subject.

Catherine sighed, "Whatever you say."

______________________________________________________

Back at Midii's apartment....

Midii was getting ready for the date. She was getting really frustrated because she couldn't find anything good to wear. Then Midii started chuckling and fell on top of her bed.

She sighed, "Why am I getting so worked up for, it's just a date?" She asked herself wistfully. _"It's not just a regular date, it's a date with Nanashi, no Trowa."_ The voice in the back of her head told her. Midii got up and rummaged through her closet some more. A couple of minutes later she finally decided on pastel green satin t-shirt, white polyester short skirt, and black flats. She did her hair in a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck fastened by a pearl barrette.

Midii stood in front of her vanity mirror and took a good look at her. She did a couple of poses and spun around once.

"I guess this will do." Midii said faintly.

_____________________________________________________

In Trowa's room....

Trowa was already dressed he was wearing maroon t-shirt, jean jacket, black jeans, and Preventer boots. Before he went out he checked his hair in the mirror. He sort of felt silly doing it but he wanted this date to be special. It was their first official date after all (to him at least). He grabbed the lily and lavender bouquet and car keys and went off.

_____________________________________________________

Midii looked at her clock, seven fifty five it read. 

_"Trowa will be here soon." _Midii thought nervously sitting on her bed. _"I know this is silly of me, but I just hope he doesn't get into an accident on his way over here."_ A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door. The knock startled Midii that she almost fell off her bed. _"He's early."_ Midii got up and grabbed her denim jacket and purse. She walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. However, it wasn't Trowa, it was the jerk from before.

"Yo." The jerky student said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked venomously.

The student gave her a wry look, "I wanted to check on you." He said bemused.

"How did you know where I lived?" Midii asked both curious and flustered.

"I asked around campus." He said slowly brushing his hair with his hand.

"Any way I have a date remember, so if you'll excuse me." Midii said pushing the student away from the door, closing, and locking it.

"Oh yeah." He said sheepishly. _"Damn!"_ He cursed to himself. Midii was now a couple of feet away from her apartment.

"Hey wait! Let me at least tell you my name! It's Thierry Duex!"

_"Huh, he's French like me, but he's still annoying."_ As soon as Midii got to the curb of a sidewalk Trowa's car stopped in front of her. Trowa rolled down the window and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Midii?" Trowa said breaking the silence.

"Trowa!" Midii said happily hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here! Let me get into the passenger seat!"

"Okay...." Trowa shifted the gear to park and unlocked the passenger door. Midii quickly walked to the other side and got into the car. Before Trowa shifted back to drive Midii gave him big hug. Trowa was unprepared for this so instead of like melting he stiffened up.

_"Hey, isn't this suppose to be the other way around?"_ Trowa thought blushing.

"I missed you." Midii whispered in his ear. That comment made him very happy and he loosened up.

"I missed you too." Trowa whispered back shyly. Midii then snuggled Trowa's cheek with hers, then she let go. Midii saw the bouquet on the dashboard when she was about to seatbelt.

"These, are for me?" She asked shyly reaching over for them.

"Uh-huh." Trowa blushed.

"These are lovely! Thank you!" Midii took a big whiff of the bouquet. _"Smells so nice." _"So Trowa, where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to a French restaurant. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, that's all right." Midii said softly.

"Midii?" Trowa said worriedly.

"Huh?"

"....Never mind."

_"I shouldn't have responded like that. He's choosing a French restaurant because he wants to make me comfortable!"_ Midii thought scolding herself.

________________________________________________

Midii then turned on the radio the song was short and sweet. The song is called _Chasin' After You._

Chasin' after you, pursuing

that fragrance of you

No one will steal it

the fragrant star

Memory is a corpuscle

Deeply in my heart, it's like a stain

Constantly stirred up

My heart, crazy me!

Shooting stars glide out of the night sky

Bet on the glitter of the last one

I will find my way to you

This I promise earnestly

Shoutin' for my love

Shoutin' for your love

Chasin' after you, over infinity

To search for that fragrance

No matter where it's hidden, the fragrance

can't be shrouded

Embracing you with my arms

Hold you in my arms, that is all

Although I imagine it, although I wish

Look up at the starry night!

To my call to you

Can't you answer? I don't have a way

I want you to wait for me like that

We will meet for sure

Shoutin' for my love

Shoutin' for your love

"Scary, that seems the way Thierry is to me." Midii thought uncomfortably. Midii took another big whiff of the bouquet. "_This smell is comforting like Trowa." _A bead of sweat fell down the back of her head because what she thought was also similar to the song. _"I wonder if we'll have a good time."_ Midii thought worriedly. _"Oh well, I guess we have to wait and see."_

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I cut Chapter 4 very abruptly! It's just that I have a really have a hard time stopping and if I continue it'll be very long like the last chapter! Please e-mail on what you think. I had trouble thinking of Thierry's name I wanted to make it French so I chose this one. I also made his personality a little like Duo's unintentionally but I just wanted him to be some cocky jerk (I'm not saying that Duo is! I adore him very much and the other characters!). I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting (heck, I think I have to). Please check back and continue reading! 3 The lyrics are from the Sera Myuu musical. This song is called Chasin' After You it's sung by The Three Lights/Starlights I don't know the actresses names. The lyrics are translated by Valerie Yoga. Her e-mail address is vyoza@hawaii.edu and her web site is at http://www2.hawaii.edu/~vyoza/".

__


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

By AnimaeChina

Trowa and Midii stopped in front of a place called D'amour. The name sounded beautiful but the restaurant was simple. It seemed to be more like a cafe than a restaurant. Midii looked around the restaurant with excitement; her face glowed like a giddy high school girl.

"How did you find this place?" Midii asked Trowa.

Trowa shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just pass this place every now and then, I never really been inside until today."

"It's wonderful." Midii said breathlessly.

"I'm glad." Then an escort came by and escorted them to their table. They were put inside a booth. The escort gave them menus and said that someone would come and take their order soon. Midii's eyes turned wide once she took a look at the menu, everything looked so good. However, for Trowa it was a different case because he couldn't read French.

Midii peeked over her menu and saw Trowa's discomfort; "Do you want me to order for you?" She asked gently. Trowa nodded solemnly in response. Midii stifled a giggle. She had never seen Trowa look uncomfortable. A little while later a waiter came and Midii told him what they wanted.

"So, how have you been?" Trowa asked once the waiter left.

"I'm all right, however college is killing me." Midii said non-chantilly surprising Trowa. "Did I forget to tell you that I'm taking college?" Midii asked responding to his expression.

"It's all right, it's just that didn't think about my education after the war." Trowa said with a shy smile.

"Well," Midii began, twiddling with her fingers, "I just thought if I can get a good education, I can help people some how, and atone for the damage I've caused in the war." She turned away from Trowa and blushed.

_"She looks so pretty."_ Trowa thought staring at Midii. A strand of hair fell over her face and Midii just brushed it back. _"I would like to touch her hair."_

Midii looked at Trowa wondering why he didn't say anything. Trowa blushed and coughed slightly.

"Are you okay?" Midii asked.

"Y-yeah it's nothing. Oh, hey the waiter is here with our food." Trowa said changing the subject without loosing cool. Midii forgot about what happened and was excited to start eating. After they finished eating Midii gave out a pleasurable sigh.

"I haven't eaten anything so good in my entire life." She exclaimed.

"What was _it_ anyways?" Trowa asked. Midii looked at him blankly, blinked a couple of times, and started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked tightening up.

"If I told you, I think you would want to throw up." She told he bemused.

"Then I guess I won't ask." He relaxed and leaned against the soft material.

Midii raised her hand in the air trying to attract a waiter's attention, "Now, let's try desert!" She said cheerfully.

"O-okay." Trowa said half shyly and half wistfully running a hand through his hair. A couple of seconds later a waiter came up to their booth.

"How may I help you?" The waiter asked somewhat nostalgically.

"We'd like to order desert now." Midii said politely. The waiter took out a pen and notepad. Midii told the waiter what to get and then he walked away.

"What did you order?" Trowa asked her quizzically.

"Just chocolate pastries." She answered innocently looking up.

Trowa grimaced, "Whatever you say...." He said warily. Several of minutes later the waiter came back with their desert. To Trowa's surprise it was really just chocolate pastries. After they were done with desert Midii gave out another sigh.

"That was even better than dinner." She said happily.

"I see that you like a lot of sweet things." Trowa said thoughtfully.

Midii smiled at him sweetly, then lowered her eyelids, leaned closer to him, and said deeply, "I like sweet boys better."

Trowa smiled back, also leaned in closer, and said huskily; "I like sweet stuff too. After all I'm a clown." He then reached for her face and just stroke her right cheek lightly. Then he pulled back and just held his arm in the air waiting for a waiter. A waiter came to them immediately.

"Check please."

The waiter walked away and then came back right away with the check.

"So, where are we going next?" Midii asked curiously as Trowa gave the waiter a credit card.

"You'll see." Trowa said mysteriously, smiling flirtatiously at her. His response made Midii a bit tense.

_"What's with this sudden transformation? Before he was a shy, sweet boy and now some kind of sexy seducer."_ Midii thought perplexed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you." Trowa said as if reading her thoughts. "I'm just going to take you somewhere."

"Somewhere...." She said softly.

"Special." He also said softly.

Author's Note: *nervous laughter* I ended it quickly again~~~

However I want this second part of the date to be really _special_ like what Trowa said. For those of you who played the popular dating sim game Angelique you'll understand what I mean. Until then, e-mail for comments on this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

Chapter 6

By AnimaeChina

"Oh my god! This place is beautiful! It's so wonderful I love it!" Midi said gleefully. 

Trowa had brought Midi to a lake in a small forest that also had a small waterfall.

"This place is like from a fairy tale!" Midi exclaimed.

"That's what I thought too when I first found this place." Trowa agreed.

Midi walked over to the waterfall and slowly brought her hand to it. When her hand finally touched the water, she squealed in delight and because of how cold it was. Then all of a sudden Trowa laughed at her. Midi turned to Trowa and gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?" Midi asked confused.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that you looked really childish doing that." Trowa said recovering himself from laughing.

Midi gave him an embarrassed look then looked down at the dirt.

Trowa panicked, "Did I upset you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to! You just looked really cute!" Trowa apologized quickly (totally out of character).

Midi giggled, "It's alright but thank you for concerning me." Midi reassured him. Then Midi went to the edge of the lake and sat down. Midi turned her head toward Trowa and patted the spot beside her. "Would you please sit next to me?" She asked innocently.

Trowa blushed and nodded curtly. He walked over to her and sat down next to her stiffly. As soon as he sat down Midi leaned against him. Trowa almost jumped when she did that. However, Midi felt it and parted from him.

"I'm sorry." Midi said softly staring at the lake sadly.

Trowa regretted it immediately and put her around her. "It's okay, I was just a little surprised. Go ahead and lean on me. You're just a little cold aren't you?" 

In response Midi just snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

____________________________________________________

After an hour of warm silence Midi interrupted it.

"When you first found this place were you surprised that a place like this cold survive from the war?" Midi asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I guess there are some beautiful things that can survive, like you Midi."

Midi flushed furiously, "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked timidly.

"Uh-huh." Trowa answered shyly.

"Thank you." She said meekly.

_____________________________________________________

A couple of minutes later a couple of rain drops landed on their head. Once they looked up it got a lot harder. Trowa got up first and held his hand out to Midi to help her up. Midi accepted it and Trowa led them back to the car.

When they left the lake the road was almost impossible to see.

"Let's go to my trailer it's not far from here." Trowa suggested.

"Okay." Midi agreed.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay, minna-san. I had a lot of homework and writer's block, please forgive me. I know you guys have this too, especially those of you who are in high school and college. Did you like it? Please tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

By AnimaeChina

Trowa went inside the trailer and turned on the light. He then took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack.

Then he walked back to where Midii was, "Let me get your jacket." He said. She nodded and let him take it off her.

"You have a nice place." Midii commented politely, looking around.

"You've been here before, though." Trowa reminded her kindly, walking into his room.

"But I didn't give it a good look." She replied. Then she heard Trowa close his bedroom door.

_"I guess he must be changing." _Midii thought. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She folded her arms and rubbed them furiously. "S-so cold." She muttered bitterly. _"Damn rain."_ She thought irritated, rubbing even harder, shivering. A couple of seconds later she heard the bedroom door open. She turned to face him; he was wearing light blue cotton sweater and gray sweatpants. He was also holding a white night shirt and checkered boxers.

"Change into these, I don't want you to get sick again." Trowa commanded gently. Midii got up, walked over to him, and took the clothes.

"Thank you." She whispered, walking into his room, closing the door behind him. After a couple of minutes she came out and found Trowa leaning next to the door.

"Um, what do you want me to do with these?" Midii asked, holding her clothes in front of him.

Trowa blinked at her sheepishly, "Just leave them in my room somewhere." He advised.

"O-okay." She said flustered. She went back into his room and put them on the seat of his chair. After she done that Trowa came walking in, and suddenly they heard the loud crashing of thunder and lightning. This made Midii flinch slightly, grasping onto the chair, shaking slightly. Trowa was disturbed by her behavior and went to embrace her.

"Are you afraid of the thunder and lightning?" He asked thoughtfully. Midii nodded, gripping onto the chair harder and shivering even more. Trowa frowned slightly because it seemed that he wasn't helping her calm down, so he began to let go of her. Before he let go completely Midii turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry!" She cried hastily. "Don't let go." Then she looked up at him and gave him a helpless look. Trowa was afraid how she would react if he didn't and put his arms back around her. He ended up carrying her to his bed with her sniffling in his arms. When he set himself on his bed, he put his back against the wall, with his legs out. When Trowa was comfortable he began to stroke Midii's hair.

"Your hair is really soft." Trowa commented.

"Thank you." Midii replied sheepishly, snuggling against him.

As time passed by they both started falling asleep. 

"Thank you for tolerating me." Midii said before closing her eyes.

Trowa smiled closing his eyes, tilting his head, and going to sleep.

Author's Note: *sigh* This chapter is really short isn't it. I was planning to put some lemon or lime in here, but when I tried I got frustrated and decided to ditch it. I'm only good at writing mushy cute stuff! I also like mushy cute stuff! My friend calls it WAFFLE Warm And Fluffy Feeling Like Emotions ^^;. Please review (for those of you reading this in FF.net) or e-mail me!

.


	8. Chapter 8

I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore

Chapter 8

By AnimaeChina

The next morning when Trowa tried getting out of his bed he felt something warm next to him. He remembered that he and Midii slept together (AN: Why does that sound so H? -_-;). He stared at for several minutes and tentatively reached for her face. He stroked her cheek with his forefinger.

"So soft and warm." Trowa murmured. A couple of seconds later Midii mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer to Trowa, clutching on his shirt. During this point he was afraid to move at all.

_"How do I wake her up...?" _He thought nervously. After thinking carefully for a couple of seconds an idea hit him. Trowa leaned toward Midii and kissed her lips for several minutes. When he parted Midii began to stir a little. Trowa blushed, _"It worked, it actually worked. Then again she could have been awake for the whole time."_

"Good Morning, Trowa." Midii said happily, smiling. 

"Good Morning to you too sleeping beauty." He responded half-annoyed, half teasing.

"Trowa~~~!" She mumbled into his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Trowa placed his chin on top of her head and sighed.

_"This feels nice, if only we could stay like this forever."_ Trowa thought blissfully. After five minutes in each other's arms Catherine surprised them by saying good morning.

Oblivious to their disappointment she smiled at them cheerfully, "I hope you guys are ready for breakfast! I brought you cinnamon flavored oatmeal accompanied with orange juice and a blueberry muffin!" 

"Thank you." Both Midii and Trowa said softly in unison. That made them distance away from each other. They didn't want to show another public display of affection in front of Catherine.

"Uh--Catherine, how did you know I was here?" Midii asked suspiciously and nervously.

Catherine placed their breakfast on the table and turned toward her. "When I came home at night I noticed that it was quiet, too quiet even for Trowa. I went into his room to see if he was in there asleep. I was right and I also noticed you were sleeping next to him! The sight of the two of you together seemed like a fairy tale. Trowa looked like a cute lost little boy and you like a fragile life-like doll!" She explained with pleasure. Trowa and Midii stared at her in stunned silence. Midii gave Trowa a look asking if she was like this. Instead of answering her he got off the bed and walked towards Catherine.

"Thank you for the oatmeal Catherine." Trowa said pushing her out of the room. "But the description of how we slept wasn't necessary."

"I'm so--" She said but Trowa closed the door on her before she could finish.

"Didn't you want to hear her apology?" Midii asked disturbed. Trowa turned toward her and gave Midii a distraught look.

"I didn't mean to be rude but she's getting a little a pushy." Trowa explained nervously. Midii got off the bed and walked over to Trowa. She put her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back.

"Poor, poor Trowa." She teased, snuggling against him. Trowa broke free of her embrace and scooped her off her feet.

Midii shrieked and giggled, "What are you doing?" Trowa didn't answer instead he walked over to the bed and placed her on top of it. He pinned her arms above her head and leaned toward Midii making their noses almost touch. He stared straight into her eyes, smiling wickedly (AN: I've never seen Trowa smile wickedly...he seems to only smile slightly and he only laughs at Heero (or his jokes).).

"How dare you make fun of me." He said in a low voice in mock anger.

"What are you going to do about it?" She challenged. Trowa then began tickling her and Midii started laughing hysterically.

"S-Stop it!" She demanded through laughter.

"Why~?" He asked in a singsong voice.

"O-Our breakfast will get c-cold!" Trowa stopped tickling and they both stared at the bowls of oatmeal on the table. A few seconds later Trowa's stomach grumbled and they both laughed hysterically.

"Shall we eat now?" Trowa asked motioning his arms to the table. Midii nodded and he helped her up. They both sat down and ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. They seemed so comfortable it was like if they were living together for years. After they finished Trowa picked up the tableware. Midii ran over to the door and opened it for him.

When they both were out of the room Trowa faced Midii, "I'll go apologize to Catherine after I put these in the sink. Please go dress up." Then he walked away leaving Midii confounded. After she saw him disappear behind some sheet she smiled and went back inside the room.

"That guy--" Midii began, closing the door. "Is so cool!"

________________________________________________________________________

Back to Trowa....

Trowa found Catherine washing the dishes, he walked over to her cautiously, and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Thank you." Catherine said softly.

Trowa stared at her a couple of seconds, "I'm sorry." 

Catherine stared at him astounded.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..." Trowa began but had trouble finding the words.

"It's just that you don't want to be embarrassed in front of Midii." She finished for him, smiling at him. Trowa, however, couldn't say anything but nodded.

Catherine chuckled. "I like seeing you this way, it's really amusing." Then she went back to washing the dishes.

Trowa made a face. "Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically and walked away.

________________________________________________________________________

Back in Trowa's room Midii was already dressed up and waiting patiently for Trowa.

"I'm back. Were you waiting long?" Trowa said coming in suddenly.

Midii shook her head. "No, are you going to drive me home now?" Trowa nodded and offered her hand. She walked to him and took it.

________________________________________________________________________

During the whole time inside the car they just sat in another comfortable silence. When they finally arrived to Midii's place Trowa offered to walk her to the front door. 

"Thank you for taking care of me again." Midii said shyly.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't mind doing it again." He answered softly making Midii blush. Midii stood on her toes and closed her eyes. Trowa leaned down and helped her kiss him. Then Trowa went down the stairs and Midii just stood there watching him get to his car. When Trowa was about a yard away from his car he turned around and waved at Midii. Midii waved back, turned around fumbling with her keys, and began to unlock the door. When she got the door open she found an unpleasant surprise and screamed. Her scream was so loud that Trowa could hear it. 

"Midii!" He said and ran back to her as fast as he could.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay again. I've been distracted of course. Right now I'm interested in L'arc~en~ciel and Gackt Camui! I have a couple MP3's from both. I wish I would have enough money to by their CD's. Anyway back to the story! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please don't be afraid to review or e-mail me I'd appreciate it. I bet you're wondering what the "unpleasant surprise" is. You have to wait until the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

I Don¡¯t Want To Be Alone Anymore

By AnimaeChina

Chapter 9

Author¡¯s Note: *sigh* This chapter isn¡¯t very long¡­and it should probably be very long. I¡¯m sorry for making you wait so long. I¡¯ve been distracted as usual *face fault*. I was having trouble thinking what made Midi scream¡­ ^^;

Now besides being lazy you almost must think I¡¯m disorganized too. I don¡¯t blame you. I¡¯m going to be attending college this fall. I hope I¡¯ll still manage to continue this story when I start my classes. Thank you to all the people that reviewed it really appreciate it! 

Okay, enjoy the chapter!

¡¡

¡¡

¡°Midi, what¡¯s wrong?¡± Trowa asked alarmed scurrying to Midi¡¯s side.

She didn¡¯t answer to his reply; she just remained silent as a statue staring into her apartment. Trowa frowned grimly and walked inside her apartment to see what the entire hubbub was about. He froze once he saw what was inside but his reason might have been different from Midi¡¯s.

The apartment was filled with dozens of bouquets of red roses. Trowa was afraid that he might have some competition. However, Midi was surprised that that somebody was able to get into her locked apartment.

¡°I-I can¡¯t believe this!¡± Both Midi and Trowa cried indignantly. They turned and stared at each other and asked, ¡°Why are you surprised?¡±

Midi stomped her foot and tore at her hair, ¡°Someone came into my apartment when I wasn¡¯t home! I don¡¯t feel safe anymore!¡± She screeched furiously nearly breaking into tears.

Trowa walked over to Midi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, ¡°You¡¯re not flattered?¡± he asked sheepishly, blushing faintly.

Midi wrapped her arms around Trowa¡¯s waist and buried her into his chest, ¡°No,¡± she sulked.

Trowa copied Midi and sighed. ¡°At least your apartment will smell nice for a while,¡± he said trying to lighten the situation.

Midi punched Trowa lightly in the gut, ¡°Very funny,¡± she jeered. Then she just remembered something and raised her head to meet Trowa¡¯s gaze and released herself from his arms. ¡°I forgot bring _your_ bouquet inside! I have to go get it! Trowa just stood where he was bewildered while Midi ran to the door.

A couple of minutes after she went out the door she popped her head back into her apartment. ¡°Hey Trowa, did you lock your car?¡± Trowa shook his head in response. ¡°Sorry, I¡¯ll be right back!¡± Midi disappeared once again.

________________________________________________________________________

Midi came back into the apartment smiling with the bouquet of lilacs and lilies in her arms. ¡°It¡¯s still a little fresh, I better hurry or it won¡¯t stay like this,¡± she murmured looking for a vase.

While Midi was away Trowa decided to collect the bouquet of roses and stack them all on top of her kitchen table. 

¡°That was fast,¡± he murmured softly picking bouquets off her couch.

Midi managed to find a vase in her room and began filling it up with water in the kitchen sink. After that was done she put the placed the flowers carefully in the vase and brought it back into her room. Once inside she put on top of the table next to her bed. She gazed at the arrangement of the flowers and then sat down on her bed admiring it in silence.

Being unnoticed by Midi, Trowa who was done picking up the bouquets stared at her from the room¡¯s doorway in silence. _¡°Beautiful.¡±_ He thought serenely.


End file.
